


Вергилий сдавался

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Omega!Vergil, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, omegas have vagina in dt, vagina in devil trigger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Вергилий старается занять разум чем-то иным, но его взгляду не за что зацепиться. Потолок, собственные прикованные к спинке кровати руки, Мундус сбоку, смотрит из угла комнаты, из кресла, откуда открывается лучший вид, и огромная тварь над ним самим.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Вергилий сдавался

Вергилий старается занять разум чем-то иным, но его взгляду не за что зацепиться. Потолок, собственные прикованные к спинке кровати руки, Мундус сбоку, смотрит из угла комнаты, из кресла, откуда открывается лучший вид, и огромная тварь над ним самим.

Ящер большой, сильный, горячий, такая лапища бы могла пробить ему грудь насквозь, когти у него просто гигантские, непропорционально длинные, и он рвет ими покрывало.

Но не кожу Вергилия.

Сколько бы Вергилий ни пытался разозлить его, ничего не помогало. Демон оставался безразличен к оскорблениям и ударам ногами. Мундус контролировал его, держал в узде, не позволяя причинить омеге и каплю боли, и это выматывало.

Вергилию легко было бы снести боль. Любую. Он бы вынес ее, сомкнув зубы, и даже ни разу бы не закричал. Боль — это ясно и просто.

Но он ее не чувствовал.

Член ящера был гладким и длинным, очень подвижным, мягким, и был очень похож на язык. Он двигался, двигался, двигался, не переставая, не замедляясь, не ускоряясь, один стабильный темп по одному и тому же шаблону, и Вергилий начинал теряться в нем. Он не мог сжаться достаточно сильно, потому что это не мешало, не мог сомкнуть чешую, потому что был настолько возбужден и измотан этим стабильным горячим сладким ощущением, что тело просто не было способно. От альфы пахло, и Вергилий ненавидел себя за то, что реагировал. Реагировал на жалкого низшего демона, не способного на разумность.

Вергилий сдавался.

Он не смотрел в сторону Мундуса, но чувствовал его липкий жадный взгляд.

Мундус был страшно ревнив, но ради такого зрелища был готов отдать помеченного собой омегу другому демону.

Эта метка жгла шею. Вергилий ее ненавидел.

Но сейчас он не мог об этом думать.

У него закрывались и закатывались глаза. Он больше не мог оставаться безмолвным, и теперь дышал слишком громко, непозволительно громко, чувствуя, как все сильнее тугим узлом стягивает у него внутри.

Иногда ящер вовсе переставал двигать бедрами, прижимался вплотную, и его член извивался внутри, и всякий раз Вергилий задерживал дыхание, чтобы не застонать. Ощущение было совершенно диким.

Длинный мокрый язык оглаживал его грудь, лизал широкими мазками, оставляя следы.

Вергилий поймал себя на том, что закрыл глаза. Он часто заморгал, силясь заставить себя держать веки поднятыми. Разведенные ноги ломило от неизменной позы, скованные руки затекли. Он пытался впиваться когтями в собственные ладони, но не доставал: Мундус предусмотрел даже это, и приковал его руки к распорке так, чтобы он обхватывал ее и не мог оцарапать себя же.

Он понял, что стонет. Тихо, на некоторых выдохах, но оборваться уже не смог, а бедра начинали бесконтрольно подрагивать.

Вергилий знал, что если он кончит, это не значит, что все закончится.

Ощущение нарастало так медленно, оттого незаметно. Демон двигался лишь внутри, никак не имея возможности ласкать и снаружи, но накатывало неотвратимо, тягуче, и он никак не мог это предотвратить.

Вергилий отвернул лицо в противоположную от Мундуса сторону. От каждого движения бедра начали дрожать еще сильнее. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, сжимая демона внутри, но это не мешало ему продолжать те же движения, теперь ощущающиеся только острее.

Вергилий напрягся, силясь сдержаться.

Демон молчал, и в комнате раздавалось только его дыхание и сердцебиение. И стоны.

Он ненавидел себя за это, просто ненавидел, но все, что он мог делать, это лежать и принимать происходящее.

Оргазм накатил тяжелой душной волной. Вергилий задержал дыхание, запрокидывая голову, зажмурился крепко, и затрясся. Движение внутри продолжалось и продолжалось, растягивая пик ощущений, и Вергилий выдохнул стон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Не сдержался, и простонал опять.

Демон продолжал, и теперь каждое его движение вызывало крупную дрожь, выматывавшую нервы, Вергилий стонал и не мог прекратить, кусая губы так сильно, как мог, но это совершенно его не спасало. Он часто заморгал, глазам стало мокро.

Хватит. Хватит!

Он ничего не сказал вслух, не стал молить, не станет, никогда до такого не опустится, но это было так сильно, так невыносимо, так…

Он позорно вскрикнул, кончая еще раз.


End file.
